far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Scio Family
Note: This is a collection of NPC characters to be used and worked with by everyone in the Far Verona universe and of course the RollPlay: Far Verona show. Suggestions and additions are welcome! The Scio family is a powerful political player on Maja with a long tradition in Fornax's military and politics. While the Scios always strive to increase their power they rarely stand in the spotlights outside of Maja and the Imperial Prime system. Most notably risen to sector-wide prominence in recent history have Igna Fornax Scio Lilliana, who married into House Vela to become one of The Shining Star's wives in 3074 and Dominus-Dux Fornax Scio Rikkard, a now retired admiral of House Fornax who boasts an impeccable record of winning all naval battles he partook in. Owning mines on gas giants and a large number of businesses in the cities of Crohnskrona and Graphå, the family gathers incredible influence and both through business merits and their traditional family seats forms its own small block in the House Fornax Senate, making them key players in votes. While the family boasts of their political influence over generations and spanning back to times even before The Scream, in most recent times the family lost a bit of its sway as they themselves see parts of their bloodlines tarnished by Igna Fornax Scio Lilliana marrying out of House Fornax into House Vela and the VIII. Emperox Padma Noy, and the youngest daughter Scio Abela deciding against a military career, instead becoming an Augur Historia and marrying a lower Fornax noble, which Dominus-Dux Fornax Scio Rikkard in particular sees as not Fornax enough and too close to his own wife's Velan roots. Originally that was an internal problem of the Scio family, yet with the recent events of House Vela's excommunication the Scio family attempts to completely wipe all Velan connections from their own records to not lose face. Instead they are aggressively boasting never to have had a Cygnus soil their pure Fornax blood. Notable active members in the Senate: Dominus-Dux Fornax Scio Rikkard, a now retired admiral: * incredibly strict and keen on upholding Fornax and Scio traditions * heavily pushed for his children to become politicians and admiralty to strengthen the family name * married Ameerah Vela Tir Kamilah Dominus-Dux Fornax Scio Petra, current fleet admiral and member of The Fulcrum * allegedly the favorite of her father, Scio Rikkard * strict, rule obsessed, very set in tradition, untrusting of new ideas Proregina Fornax Scio Ayalah, Viceroy of the city of Graphå * dutiful, always the politician Dominus Fornax Scio Erek, current head of the family and Senator * married to Ferrifex Fornax O’shea Linda * Father of these senators: ** Navarch Fornax Scio Layla '(a battleship captain on her way to admiralty) ** '''Navarch Fornax Scio Sven '(formerly captain of the Terror Strike Fleet now belonging to The Houses Minor) ** 'Ignus Fornax Scio Rekker '(working under his aunt Ayalah in Graphå) ** '''Augur Historia Fornax Tyll Abela (the odd one out who chose books over battleships) Category:Fornax Category:NPCs Category:Noble Category:Maja